memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Memory Beta Chronology: Distant Past
Beginnings of the Borg The Pocket Books Timeline places The Beginning and Forgotten Light at 2000 BC, significantly later than the placement here at 4 billion BC. However it also notes that "The time and manner of Borg origins are entirely speculative." To me, 4 billion years seems a very long time ago for the creation of the Borg. The article on the Borg Collective has events going back at least 128,000 years. It also mentions a period of a billion years in which the collective grew from its creation, however that paragraph isn't sourced, unless it's covered by the Vendetta (which I have not read) paragraph below. Still 1 billion seems more reasonable than 4. So should we keep the placement here at 4 billion BC, or move it forward a bit? -- 8of5 21:54, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :As far as I've ever been able to tell, the "billion +" figure for the Borg's origins is due to the speculation in Vendetta that the s created the doomsday machines to fight the Borg, taken with the Reeves-Stevens' assertion in Federation and that the Preservers are the same as the "ancient progenitors" from "The Chase". --TimPendragon 22:03, 1 January 2007 (UTC) But would those sources place the Borg's beginnings as far back as 4 billion years? -- 8of5 03:16, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :How about 1.5 Billion, that's still a huge amount of time, but far enough back to be around the Preservers but not so far that the Collective shouldn't have conquered the galaxy 5 times already. -- 8of5 05:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) OK I read Vendetta recently the bit about the Preservers building the doomsday machine was 100% off the top of Picrd's head pull a random ancient species out of no where speculation. Eg there was no actual evidence the preserves built them at all it was just a "hey that’s the kind of thing the Preservers might have done" sort of thing. And even if it was the Preservers and even if they were the same race as (or a related descendent of) the humanoid progenitors we know from "The Paradise Syndrome" that they were still active within a few hundred years to have transplanted native Americans. And as Venedtta stated the creators of the doomsday machines built them as a last resort, not managing to complete the project before they were wiped out then the basis for the placement would be towards the end of the Preservers, quite recently, not billions of years ago. So with that basis for placement so far back proven wrong. When should the creation of the Borg stories be placed? It has to be early than the Pocket placement as "The Hunted" describes Borg activity 110,000 years ago. So I'd suggest a placement, still generously further back in time, at around 200,000BC. Can anyone offer any sources that can point to the Borg beginning earlier than that? --8of5 00:43, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :In light of the Star Trek Magazine article that has not so long ago given us the idea that the Borg have multiple origins might it now be appropriate to move these two stories back to the original Pocket timeline placements? --8of5 21:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday Saga Another query: Trying to place All Our Yesterdays}}, The Yesterday Saga seems to be at specific dates, we currently have the episode at c.2700 BC, but I assume a more accurate placement can be found from novels, but not having read them and the Zar and Spock articles tying my heads in knots a bit I don’t quite know when, so any input on that? -- 8of5 03:16, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :I extrapolated from a few articles here a date of 2723 BC. -- 8of5 05:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Invisible Tables The tables on this page are invisible to me in the edit page. Why is this? I can see and edit the table of Video game. - Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 03:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. It's because they're templates, so you'll need to edit the specific template, such as Template:BillionsBC etc. -- Cyfa (talk) 06:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate your assistance! Also, how may I find templates? Though I was able to access it directly through your link, I don't see Template:BillionsBC listed on Memory Beta:Template. - Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 06:49, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Ah. There's a category called 'Memory Beta templates' (that I don't know how to link to, sorry) and another called 'Memory Beta year templates' (this too!). I normally type 'Template:' in the search field and keeping typing until what I'm looking for shows up! Or, scroll down to the bottom of the Memory Beta:Template page and click on the 'Memory Beta templates' category right at the end. There's probably a much simpler way of doing it that eludes me. Maybe someone with a working brain will put me out of my misery and give you proper directions? ;) -- Cyfa (talk) 07:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ::When you're editing the page, look in the right side for "Show list of used templates". -- sulfur (talk) 11:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, just for reference Cyfa, if you want to link to a category you would type Category:Memory Beta year templates and that gives you the link Category:Memory Beta year templates.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 14:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, all. :::- Aurelian Carpathia (talk) 21:53, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, thank you both. -- Cyfa (talk) 21:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC)